Master of Puppets
by Fritz1991
Summary: You ever wonder if Ghost Writer had ever dragged anyone else into his works aside from Danny? If he's ever dealt with people who weren't just really moody during Christmas? Ever really and truly thought about his abilities and if they have any limits? If he could control people without needing to rhyme. Well here's a story for you. Rated M for later chapter content.
1. Master of Puppets(Prologue)

"Well. Hello there. Allow me to introduce myself, I am The Ghost Writer. A ghost who lives in the ghost zone who has a magic keyboard that with a push of a button allows me control all of the reality of anyone the beam that shoots from it after pushing the button that gets hit by it. I know that sounds ridiculous doesn't it? Or perhaps interesting? Or maybe frightening? Anyways, you see I've had the keyboard for years now, even longer than how long I've been dead. I have this habit of dragging people into my writing to teach them lessons of some sort. It's been that way for a long long time. Because of this power the…home I ended up appearing in after death is quite far into the depths of the Ghost Zone." I sigh softly smiling a little.

* * *

"Because they know what I can do. You don't even have to be human for my abilities to work on you and your life. My methods of teaching others lessons depends on what sort of thing the target did and how horrible it is." I pause giving a small smirk. "Light things like destruction of my property and being a grump during Christmas don't get too bad, people get angry at the target whether it be random citizens or friends or family. Anything truly harmful get it horribly, their lives are torn apart until they're begging me for it to stop. For me to release my grip on their reality. I rarely give into their pleas easily, half or so of the time they have to give their lives to me for it to stop. It's quite…fun to mess with peoples lives. Especially when they start getting desperate and begging constantly. The worse things get for them the more amusement I get from their suffering. I get visitors more often than you'd think. I never question how anyone gets here, I just let it happen and watch them as they're here to see if they do anything worthy of a lesson. It usually ends up happening." I chuckle lowly the smirk growing in size.

* * *

"People who had done something minor occasionally do things far far worse than what they did here to be dragged into the story, and when that happens I up their punishment and all that fun stuff. I've seen some horrific stuff before, and I will stand by my stance of those people that did those things were completely deserving of what came to them. In short. I am practically the last ghost in this massive realm you'd want to mess with. If you do so you'll regret it the second it starts."

* * *

A pause "Even if your crime was small you'll regret it. If it ends up going into a much larger size of a crime, you'll regret more as I tear apart your life and destroy everything you love and care for, everything you've worked for; you'll end up becoming a miserable wreck unless you change your ways early. So if you're going to visit my little library home, you should be as careful as possible. Take a seat would you." I pull a chair close by to offer you to sit on. "I'll tell you about some of the worst people to cross me. I should warn you though first before I start, if you're squeamish to gore or can't take anything horror based, then leave. If you can then stay. You might enjoy these stories. Who knows?"


	2. I'm pulling your strings

It was a simple cozy night, I had just finished with the amount of progress I strive to get done with my work daily and was relaxing. It was peaceful until I saw it, a portal opening up. I sighed and got up from the couch to where the one who'd fell through the portal was, keeping a straight face and keeping calm. The person jumped backwards when I was standing right in front of them, knocking a few books off the shelf behind them from the force of how hard they had crashed into it. "W-where am I? Who are you?" They shouted. "You're in the Ghost Zone and I'm the Ghost Writer." I answered. They tilted their head to the side a brow raised.

—-—-

"What." They said after a brief moment of silence. "You heard me. Don't worry you aren't dead though. If that's why you might think is how you got here. No, sometimes portals open up in the human world to here. I'm going to take a guess and say that you found a strange green glowing portal that appeared out of nowhere and you decided to step into it." They nodded in confirmation. "I thought so." I sigh. "Well usually a portal will open to the human world just seconds after the ghost zone one. It goes by so fast people don't even tend to notice they ended up in another realm."

—-—-

Silence filled the room again as I waited to for the second portal to show up. It didn't happen. "Hmm. Odd..." I muttered lowly to myself. "I suppose I can see if I can summon a portal myself." I turned my head to the human. "Why don't you have a look around, I'm going to see if I can summon a portal for you myself." They blinked, "Can anyone else open portals around here?" They ask while standing up. "One or two, I believe. No one can do it naturally though. One of them has these claw things they use to rip open a portal. I'm not 100% sure if I can do this but. It's worth a shot." Another sigh as the human started to wander. "Wait! What's your name?" I called out to them. They turned their head to look at me; "John." He responded before starting to wander around again. It was rather silent for a while before suddenly the silence was broken by the sound of something shattering. The noise startled me for a second or so before I ran to the source of the noise.

—-—-

My eyes widened at first, irises like pinpricks before widening and suddenly turning a bright red, looking as if the iris had absorbed the pupils and the sclera. "What. Have. You. Done!" I screamed, venomous anger in my tone. I looked over at one of my oldest works, now covered in ink. I picked it up to see the ink had seeped through the cover and onto the pages. More rage filled within me as I started shaking with anger and panting heavily. I looked up at them, giving a glare that could cause nearly anyone to freeze up like a deer in the headlights of an oncoming truck. They froze but didn't seem too frightened. I reached out at them, grabbing them by the collar of their shirt. "Is this the only book you destroyed? IS IT?" I snarled. They were silent for a few seconds then answered. "No. A few others got ruined too. One had a few pages messed up beforehand and when I went to turn those pages they tore off. Another was falling apart enough and just got worse when I barely touched it. Then one last book got ink spilled on it too." There was no apologetic sounding tone in their reply, they even shrugged. I let out a loud scream of primal rage. "APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" I yelled my hands now wrapping around their neck, starting to choke them. "APOLOGIZE NOW. THOSE BOOKS TOOK ME YEARS TO WRITE! YOU DESTROYED ONE OF THE FIRST FEW BOOKS I EVER WROTE. THAT INK BOTTLE WAS THERE BECAUSE I WAS GOING TO DO A FEW REWRITES IN IT AND NOW I CAN'T BECAUSE OF YOUR ACTIONS. ARE YOU EVEN SORRY FOR IT?" My grip around their throat tightened slightly. "N-not really." They said in a weak tone as they struggled to breathe. I let go and started to drag them to where my keyboard was by their arm. "I'm going to teach you to learn to respect others property." I said coldly.

—-—-

They struggled and got free of my grip. "You aren't doing anything of that matter to me. I demand you get me back to my home now." They growled, reaching into a pocket, pulling out a lighter, and clicking it on, a small flame now flickering and burning. "If you don't do it." He grabbed a nearby stack of papers I had that were rough drafts of a book I was writing and held them close to the fire, as it danced and moved over to a few pages, starting to burn them, they curled and blackened as they burned and fell apart. My rage was nearly at its breaking point as the pages were ablaze and started to become ashes, forming a pile on the floor as they went down like ashy snow. Once they were destroyed I grabbed their arm with enough force that I could've nearly torn it from its socket forcefully dragging them in front of the keyboard snarling at them to stay still as I moved to sit down at it, a finger automatically pressing that one button, the one that was the source of my abilities. A bright purple blast of energy hit them and they were instantly back at their home. Now the fun was going to begin.

—-—-

Now was when I'd start to take control, not too much control though they'd done something that angered me yes but I don't think it's quite bad enough to go full out just yet. I watched eagerly as they looked around. They lived alone apparently far as I could see at least. A reasonably sized home, nicely decorated. He sat down on his couch letting out a sigh of relief most likely thinking I had only transported him home. I chuckled darkly to myself. Oh if only he knew what was in store for him. You see I like to start off slow because most acts that cause me to take control of their reality aren't all that big of a deal really but sometimes, sometimes they go further than just destroying property or something like that. Sometimes they go to horrible levels of crimes. And that's when I don't hold back on what I do. I can be merciful but that's only if you stay on my good side and hardly do anything too horrible. But if you do anything vile you will regret it immediately. Because that's when I will how some might say fuck you over massively. Perhaps this might not be a case of that. No one can tell how far a man might go without seeing much of how they truly are. That'd be unfair with a few exceptions of vile types of human beings aside that is. I cleared my throat a few times softly before finally speaking up as I began to type.

—-—-

"John sat there on his couch, alone as he grabbed the tv remote that sat on the table beside him, turning the tv on." I said, as he did just that, he looked a tad confused as to why he suddenly was doing something a voice had said. Then he remembered who's voice it was. "What the hell is going on." He muttered to himself. "Simple dear boy you're the new main character in my latest story. You should feel honored to get such a part. I don't always let people take it you know." I replied as he started changing from channel to channel. "Okay..." He answered after a brief pause, stopping on some random cartoon. I sat in silence pondering on what to do next.


End file.
